Friends In Need
by JosGotGlock
Summary: S2Set after Clueless. He likes to plot and plan. This time his plan was all about them. A sexual romp between HouseCameronWilson. WARNING: Explicit SMUT.


**Title:** Friends in Need  
**Author:** HouseLuvr  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** House/Cameron/Wilson  
**Rating:** NC-17 - Most definitely!  
**Word Count:** 5,477  
**Beta:** **gabesaunt** Thanks for being my beta and any mistakes are totally mine!!  
**Warning/Spoilers:** S2 - (Nothing from S3) What House thinks of Cameron's statement from "Clueless"  
**Disclaimer:** Nobody and nothing belongs to me.  
**Summary:** He likes to plot and plan. This time his plan was all about them.  
**A/N: **I began this fic many months ago and have played around with it until I finally got it all figured out. I feel pretty good about this effort. I KNOW there are readers out there that don't like this kind of story, but it wouldn't quit bugging me, so I finished it. _Seriously, this is a playful take on a story line from the show. Its all House/Cameron and Wilson pairing, but in a good way. If that's not your thing, then please don't read. Thanks._

It was late in the evening and House sat in his dark office. He was contemplating his plan, or maybe you should say 'plotting' in his favorite recliner. He sighed as he felt life was slowly getting back to normal around the hospital, at least as normal as he could make it. Stacy was gone, stormed out with her husband in tow months earlier. He grimaced at even the name in his head. No sense in rehashing something that would always be in his memories, but now he was planning on making new ones.

Cameron was his puzzle at the moment. When was she not? The gentle, but irresistible beauty had finally broken through his walls and he had to admit he wasn't sure why he had been such a bastard about the whole thing. He had found that, however damaged she was from her first husband, there were no hidden agendas with her. She had a straight forward boldness mixed with her naiveté that amazed him. When he had finally let her behind his walls, he found that she fit into his life better than anyone before her.

They had been dating quietly for a couple of months, and both of them had learned each others natural tendencies to follow certain habits. He liked his Game boy, General Hospital, the OC, and his recliner to rest in at the end of a difficult day. She liked nothing more that to come over to his townhouse and relax in his Roman soaking jacuzzi tub while eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream. She had even brought over her own stash for the freezer and some special bath soap crystals that made the bathroom smell sweeter, more like her. He liked the way she smelled of a sensual musky scent that nearly drove him to distraction.

All their homebound habits over the last few weeks came to a crashing halt two weeks ago when Wilson's marriage came to a sudden, but not unexpected demise. He couldn't turn out his best friend no matter how much he interrupted his time with Cameron. She, being the more sensitive person, made sure that House was available for Wilson and spent the last two weeks sleeping at her apartment.

House was more than slightly put out by this. He had come to expect her warm body close to his at night. She was slowly turning his doubts about any kind of long term relationship into dust. He didn't deceive himself into thinking that things were all sweetness and light between them, but they had calmed some of the cataclysm that had brought them together in the first place. All he wanted right now, however, was to feel her close to him again. So he sat plotting his next moves.

If there was one thing he liked to do, it was to manipulate situations to his advantage. This time, he thought, he had the perfect plan. There were only two people in his life that he gave a damn about, and they both were trying to permanently become roommates with him. He smirked at the thought. He had always enjoyed his bachelor life, but if there were anyone that could handle his dark moods and misanthropic behavior it was Wilson and, more recently, Cameron.

What surprised him was how easily his plans were all coming together. Wilson was harder to pull elaborate schemes on, as they had been friends since their roommate days in medical school. Together they had pulled off many pranks and practical jokes at their alma mater, and recently they had reverted to their youth-like behavior. This time, however, House was on his own with his plotting. All Wilson had to do was give him a good look, and he could usually tell that he was planning something, which meant he had to be even sneakier than usual.

Which brought him to the beginning of his plan; Cameron's comments a few weeks ago during their differential had surprised the hell out of him. They were discussing the patient's history when a very un-Cameron-like comment all but floored him, let alone made Chase and Forman uncomfortable.

_Cameron was reporting the history of the patient, "I asked about STDs and they admitted about participating in a __threesome a few months ago"._

_Slightly surprised, he took the opportunity presented and ran with it. "Hundred bucks say they're as miserable as the next couple."_

_Chase, smirking, had not been able to resist piping up, "Another guy or girl?"_

_"Girl. His wife's college roommate." She responded._

_"If he's not happily married, I don't know who could be." Chase said smirking at Foreman who chose to stay silent for the exchange._

_What brought House up short were the next words out of Cameron's mouth, "His wife arranged it for an anniversary present. If you ask me, if two people really trust each other, a threesome once every seven years might actually help a marriage." _

Even now, it made his dick hard in his jeans just thinking about what it would be like if there was another partner in the bed with them. It had always been a fantasy, of any guy's actually, to be with two women at once. But it seemed that men might not have a corner on the market for being perverse. What had literally taken the blood from his brain and moved it into the lower area of his body, was the fact that sweet little innocent Cameron was fantasizing about it too. Maybe not so innocent after all, he thought. So, what could he do with this vital piece of information? Was she trying to hint that she was interested in doing something like that? He didn't know, but he sure as hell was going to find out.

It wasn't like House had never experimented with sex. He had grown up all over the world. Sex and sexuality were very different than the United States prudishness. When he was a teenager, they had lived in Guam, which was a short distance from Thailand. Nothing had ever come close to the lavish and decadent sex industry that Bangkok offered to him and his army brat friends. However, there was only one other person on this planet that he would trust with something like what he was plotting, and he had just become his unofficial roommate.

During his and Wilson's med school years they had partied almost every weekend, sometimes they even managed to find a girl willing to have a little fun. Oh yeah, some of the best sex he ever had was back in college. Not long before he was due to graduate, Wilson mentioned having ménage trios with his girlfriend. He had agreed and they had fun. It was definitely nothing he had wanted to do on a regular basis, but at the time it had been a great way to clear their minds of studying, at least for a night.

Now, he was thinking about Cameron's statement and the sexual dynamo side of her that only _he_ knew she possessed. Part of the love he felt for her meant wanting to please her in every way possible. She surprised him when she shed her naiveté upon entering his bedroom, just like she shed her clothes. She amazed him at how confident she was and how much she loved sex, and loved it frequently.

House thought about how she commented on the patients activities inside their marriage. He recognized what she was trying to tell him. He felt his chest tighten at the images of having another man in their bed. Two men, making love to her, at the same time, and what pleasure they would find together - he resolved to make it happen.

Of course, that was _his_ take on her extraordinary statement. He didn't think that she was trying to be shocking, just stating her desire. Well, this was one desire he thought he could fulfill for her without any hardship, although any hardness was mostly due to his 'other head' trying to do his thinking for him.

House knew his plan wasn't foolproof. He needed to arrange everything so that it fell into place like clockwork. He had already had the first part finished with the old tried and true practical joke of putting Wilson's hand in warm water so that he would (well you know) during his nap on the couch. This happened to be a crucial piece of the plan that would make it very uncomfortable for Wilson to sleep on the couch tonight.

Now, as he sat in the dark, he was waiting for the second part of his plan to take place. Earlier he had sent Cameron out with Foreman and Chase after work. Pleading with her that Wilson was going to make him supper so she didn't feel guilty about having fun without him. The way he had it figured, they should be getting somewhat drunk right about now. In a couple of hours Cameron will slip in his backdoor and into his bed. All the while trying not to wake Wilson, who she knew would sleeping on his couch.

What she doesn't know is that she will be falling into House's carefully laid plans.

He smacked his hands together and then rubbed them with glee. He couldn't resist a small evil chuckle as he thought this was shaping up to be more fun then picking on Chase. He pulled himself up out of his chair and grabbed his leather jacket. He was ready to go home and get started on the rest of his plans.

**xoxox**

Cameron paid the taxi driver and turned to weave her way up House's back steps. She was attempting to quietly sneak into his townhouse without Wilson finding out that she was there. She had been out drinking with Foreman and Chase when the overwhelming urge to rest her body next to her lover became too much too ignore. She told the guys goodnight and caught a cab to House's townhouse.

These last two weeks have been lonely for her. Having Wilson living with House due to his break-up with Julie had made their sex life almost non-existent. She was definitely ready to take care of that problem right now and just enough alcohol in her system where she felt brave enough to sneak in. She giggled softly. She was horny and wanted sex with her boyfriend, not even the threat of waking Wilson was going to hold her back.

Carefully, she slipped off her boots before unlocking the back door. Then quietly slipped in and closed it behind her. Her nerves were making the hairs on her neck stand up. Moving through his dark kitchen was easy enough, but she paused to peek around the corner to see if Wilson was asleep on the couch. She didn't want to think about how much trouble she would be in by having him catch her sneaking around, and she didn't feel like explaining why either. One good thing about being involved with House for so many months, she knew her way around his home in the dark.

A subtle glow from the streetlights, allowed her to see the outline of someone sleeping under a blanket on the couch. All she could see was a body laying on its side and a head facing in towards the cushions. After the very brief glance in that direction, she turned the corner and headed down the hallway to make her way into House's bedroom.

It was so dark back there without any street lamp illumination filtering through the windows. However, she could make out a body laying its side under the down quilt that she absolutely adored. Closing the bedroom door slightly and sliding her jacket off, she moved to sit in his big corner chair. She quietly moved his clothes out of the way then laid her jacket down and took her sweater off. Then standing, she shimmied her jeans off and discarded her bra and panties. Slowly she crept to the other side of the bed and slipped quietly under the covers. She heard him sigh and she felt wrapped in warmth of the thick quilt and pulled the covers up over her shoulders and waited for her lover to wake up and reach for her.

**xoxox**

House rolled over on his back and grinned into the dark. He felt somewhat like a child again, with the way he was playing his friend and lover together. His scheming had always worked for him and it came through again for him tonight.

After his juvenile prank on Wilson earlier in the day, he had argued with House that he didn't want to sleep on the couch due to a "slight" wetness. House smirked into the darkness now, remembering how he had gotten plenty of snarky banter in before telling Wilson he could sleep in his bed as long as he stayed on his own side. All the while, knowing that this concession was given only after seeing Cameron go off with Foreman and Chase for drinks. He knew she was lonely as he was after the last couple of weeks. Hell, he missed having her in his arms at night.

He loved her. He hasn't told her yet, but he really didn't have to because they both knew. He enjoyed having her presence here in his home, his hideaway from the world. He liked knowing her better than anyone at the hospital, and it made him arrogant with the knowledge that she was a very sensual woman at heart. They had always enjoyed their sexcapades whenever they had a free moment to play, and he was confident in her feelings towards him. However, tonight was not a joke. It was about her and Wilson. He wanted to do something for her, something unselfish, to prove to her that he could.

As for Wilson, he needed something to bring him out of his depression. He figured that Julie was taking him for everything and he wanted to let him know that he and Cameron still loved him.

Hell, this whole idea was just his twisted way of showing his feelings to the both of them.

Reaching into his pocket he withdrew his pills and popped the lid, figuring he would need a little more pain medicine for the activities he was anticipating. He tossed back a couple of Vicoden, shoved the bottle back into his jeans, and stood up rather stiffly due to waiting on the couch for her to sneak in. She never even realized it wasn't Wilson sleeping there, and it sounded like she didn't know it wasn't him in the bed either. A grin broke out on his face as he slowly limped his way down the hall. He pulled his t-shirt off and threw it in the bathroom as he walked by, then unbuttoned his jeans while slowly pushing the bedroom door open. He was ready to get this show started.

**xoxox**

Wilson was dreaming that Julie was sleeping beside him. He rolled over and in the process of reaching for her his watch got tangled in her hair. Funny, he didn't remember Julie having long hair. Suddenly he became aware of where he was and realized that it wasn't Julie beside him. "What the fuck?"

Feeling her hair being yanked out of her scalp, Cameron opened her eyes to yell at House and then heard Wilson's bark of surprise. Sitting up and shrieking, "Wilson!!" She grabbed the covers and pulled them up to her chin and stared incredulously at the man beside her.

Dumbfounded, Wilson grabbed what little part of the sheet that he could to cover his arousal tenting up his boxers from his erotic dream and sat up and shook the cobwebs out of his head. He scrubbed a hand over his face trying to see if he could wake up.

From the doorway they heard a snicker and both their heads turned in synchrony at the light being thrown by the door being opened. House looked at them both with an innocent face and said, "Surprise!"

Almost in synchrony, they both yelled out, "House!" He chuckled a little louder at this thinking they looked rather funny sitting in his bed. Eagerly limping over to the bed and shucking his jeans, he sat down near their feet. "Now _honey_….." with his blue eyes sparkling mischievously as he looked over at Cameron, but he didn't get to finish before Wilson spoke.

"I can't believe this" he muttered in a low voice. "Only you would do something like this House!" pushing his fingers through his hair to have his hand rest on the back of his neck "Out of all your pranks this week, you thought you would top mine by embarrassing us both? What were you thinking?" he asked while his voice kept rising in decimals.

"Well, I sure as hell didn't think you would mind so much waking up next to a beautiful woman. Really Jimmy, I'm disappointed in you. I thought you would have put a few moves on her by now." He smirked and then swung his blue eyes towards Cameron. "You are awfully quiet for one that said she didn't think a threesome was such a 'bad thing' only a few days ago."

Cameron, having finally understood what House was up to, even is she was slightly tipsy. Taking a moment to get her bearings, she slowly gave Wilson an assessing look from his head, over his very manly chest, then down to where he clutched the bed sheet over his boxers. Keeping a straight face was more difficult than she thought, but attempted to match House's wittiness. "Well _Dear_, if '_Papa Bear'_ lets him sleep in his bed, then I don't see why _'Goldilocks'_ can't play with him too." All the while Cameron was laughing inside thinking she was going to just go along with whatever House had planned. Really, Wilson _was_ kinda cute in a teddy bear kind of way.

She gave herself a brief moment to think about the situation. Two men at the same time had always been a fantasy of hers. What woman wouldn't dream of having two men who wanted nothing except to please her? But she'd never expected it to ever happen, especially after she became involved with House. What they shared in bed was amazing. He was all the man (all the lover really) she had ever wanted.

She looked into House's smoldering blue eyes and saw a man that was fiercely jealous of anyone who even looked crossways at her, but was putting that aside to fulfill a fantasy of hers. Turning, she looked into Wilson's dark brown eyes that were skipping back and forth between her and House. She smiled a small little grin at him in reassurance and watched as a gleam of interest flashed in his eyes before he spoke.

"Allison, I'm sorry for this," gesturing towards House, "….this game of his. If I had known what House was planning I never would have stayed here, but if this is something you want then…." He swallowed hard. "Then I'm game," his voice broke with huskiness.

"Well, I'm certainly glad that's settled," House said with a comical disgruntled look. He reached down and pulled the covers from Cameron's arms and crawled under to snuggle up against her side. A devilish twinkle made his eyes sparkle at her. "_Honey_, quit hogging all the blankets, Wilson needs some too."

**xoxoxox**

Cameron propped up on her elbows as she looked from House to Wilson. Slowly House wrapped his arm around her middle and brought his hand up to cover her breast, his fingers instantly finding her hard nipple. She gasped as Wilson leaned down and closed his mouth over House's fingers and her nipple at the same time. House left his fingers there enjoying the feel of Cameron's nipple becoming erect and Wilson's tongue wetting the tight bud. Wilson began rolling his tongue around the peak and then he sucked hard and she gasped out, "Wilssssonnnnn…."

He looked up into her deep blue-green eyes that were partly open and a huskiness lingered in his tone when he said, "Call me James, Allison."

Allison lay back and stretched her arms over her head and watched the two get more comfortable beside her. '_This is really going to happen_,' she thought eagerly.

House moved up her body and started suckling her other nipple. She almost lost herself as their mouths felt too good. She loved having her nipples sucked, licked, and nipped. Nothing turned her on faster than House rubbing his rough stubble over her tight bud. She laid her hands on their heads to hold them both even closer to her breasts.

A gentle hand on her stomach made Cameron catch her breath. Another hand slowly moved lower over her abdomen. She couldn't tell which touch belonged to which man. Not knowing made it even more arousing. She arched her back and spread her legs a bit farther.

One fingertip dipped inside her navel. One fingertip ruffled her pubic hair. Cameron raised her head, trying to see who was doing what to her. She couldn't see over their heads. Right now, she didn't care who was doing what, as long as one of them speeded up the whole process.

James's suckling became harder. House kissed his way up her chest and neck to her jaw. He nipped at her ear, then darted his tongue inside. It all felt wonderful, but she needed more from her lovers. She was ready to shout for someone to pay attention to the burning need between her legs.

Suddenly, two fingers pushed inside her and Cameron moaned loudly. "That's James inside your pussy Allison," House whispered in her ear. "It makes me crazy to see another man's hands on your beautiful body." He shifted and began rubbing his hard cock against her side. He hoarsely whispered into her hair, "God, I need to fuck you."

"Then do it. Please!" Cameron's throaty voice rang out.

"No. Not yet." He clasped her breast firmly. "I want to watch you fall apart as James learns your body, until he makes you come for him…..and for me."

Cameron looked down into James's startlingly deep brown eyes as he raised his head from her breast and pushed his fingers higher inside her and pressed against her g-spot. Little curls of sensation shot down her legs to her toes, than quickly climbed back up her legs to between her thighs. She spread her legs another inch wider and shifted her hips, trying to draw James's fingers even farther inside her.

James looked up into Cameron's flushed face and gazed into her eyes again. "What do you want me to do Allison?" he asked. Then he located her clit and brushed it with his thumb. "Do you want this?"

"Yes!" She cried and raised her hips off the bed. "Oh yes, James. More, please."

It took just a few swipes of his thumb over her clit and his fingers pushing further inside her. Allison cried out when her orgasm flew through her body.

House loved watching Allison's face as she came. She'd scrunch her eyes shut and bite her lower lip, so he never doubted when the feeling took over her body. Knowing she had received pleasure made him feel almost as good as when he had his own orgasm.

He wanted her to have more. A lot more.

Lifting her torso, he moved behind Allison. Carefully he pulled her up onto his torso and leaned against the pillows and headboard. He tugged her up a bit farther so she lay with her back on his chest. Covering her breasts with his hands, he began slowly massaging them and looked down at James between her legs. "Lick her pussy," he commanded of his friend.

"With pleasure," James said, smiling his devilishly handsome smile that always made the nurses sigh with desire.

House ran his hands over her body and plucked at her nipples as James moved between their legs. James slipped his hands beneath her buttocks, and lifted her to his mouth. He could smell her arousal and it was driving him mad. He never had wanted to please someone as much as he wanted to please her and maybe, if he was honest, please House too.

House could only see the top of his friend's head, but Allison's moans and small movements let him know exactly what James was doing to her. House knew how she tasted and yearned many times during their long days at the hospital to taste her juicy fluid. Her musky, feminine scent drove him crazy with desire and he could admit that it was quickly becoming another one of his addictions.

House shifted, rubbing his hard cock against her back. He didn't think he'd ever had such a massive erection. He felt as if he'd explode if he didn't get inside her soon. His mind always thinking provided an idea that fed his lust. He lifted Allison further up his chest and stopped to make sure it was okay with the both of them.

"Hey, James."

"I'm busy," he mumbled, his mouth still close to Allison's flavorful center.

House growled, which made James raise his head. Looking into House's face, he wiped Allison's juices from his chin. House made a little upward nod with his head and could see understanding flair in James's eyes as he realized what House was trying to do. "Sure," he said softly. Giving into House was easy for him. He had always thought that House was a very passionate man, which made him sad sometimes that he hid that part of himself for so long. He was very turned on with the fact that he was sharing in something very special tonight between House and Allison. It made him feel like a man again, after the emasculation that Julie had put him through.

House reached down and wrapped his hands under Allison's thighs and lifted her enough to slide his cock into her. He drew a sharp breath as too much pressure was put on his right leg, but he immediately shifted and then dismissed the pain. He groaned as her hot center was lowered onto his cock until he was completely buried inside her.

Allison leaned back against House's strong chest, her head resting on his shoulder. "I love the feel of you inside me," she purred.

"So do I," he growled lowly into her ear. Cradling her breasts once more, he massaged them firmly as he flexed his hips.

House watched hungrily as James lowered his head between Allison's legs again. Allison jerked at the feel of James' lips as they began to work their magic, then relaxed and sighed.

House couldn't believe the feel of both Alison and James around his cock at the same time made his blood pound through his chest. He began to thrust gently; then he need grew stronger and he began to thrust harder. The feelings surrounding his cock were incredible. His need was out of control when he felt the sensation of James's tongue sliding around her feminine lips as they stretched to accommodate his size. Then Allison moaned loudly as James ran his tongue over her clit and began to suck.

The hedonism of it all made House plunge into an earth-shattering orgasm. It was too much sensation for him as her pussy clenched around him and he groaned out his release into her ear.

Allison felt House begin to come as he thrust harder into her. James' tongue was swiftly stroking her clit and then down and around House's cock. It was too much and as she quickly felt an orgasm break over her again. She screamed House's name as she came around his thrusting cock, and then whispered "James."

James was busy licking the remains of their come and savoring the taste of them both. After she willed her heart to slow down, House felt Allison shudder in his arms. "Feel good?" he whispered.

"Oh yes. Very good."

Allison looked at James kneeling on the bed between her legs, his cock hard and his balls tight, with their combined juices on his lips. She was amazed at how both of them had put aside their needs to please her. Now it was time for her to return the favor.

"I want more," her voice held a rasp of excitement.

She lifted herself carefully away from House and turned on her hands and knees and took his soft shaft in her hand. "I want to suck on you while James fucks me."

House closed his eyes in bliss when Allison's warm mouth engulfed his softening cock. He didn't think that he could recover from his come so quickly, but all it took was her lips surrounding him and he was lost again. She took him all the way in her sweet mouth, and then slowly drew her mouth back to the tip. She circled the tip with her tongue, then covered the entire head and sucked. Blood flowed back down as he slowly became hard again. Growling low in his throat, he slid his hands up and tangled them in her long tresses, then smoothed her hair all to one side so that she could see James out of the corner of her eye.

James was watching House's enjoyment of Allison's talents, then with a nod from House he slowly slipped his hand between her thighs. She arched her back and a shudder passed through her. House felt the vibrations of her purr against his cock and groaned as felt his heart begin to thump harder in his chest.

James moved behind her and grasped her hips. He slowly pushed into her and she was so wet from her previous orgasms that he quickly bottomed out and became still inside her. He could feel her muscles contracting around his cock and he slipped his hands around her hips and began to thrust slowly in and out of her. He built up a rhythm that made the sweat bead on his forehead, as he thrust several more times, then stopped. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

James opened his eyes and looked at House to see his friend's face in ecstasy and his eyelids half open. He could tell he was close. Not wanting to come in last, so to speak, James resumed his thrusting into Allison's pussy.

The feel of her warm lips and tongue, plus the knowledge that his best friend was fucking into her, sent House over the edge. He groaned loudly and shot his hot seed into her waiting mouth. House had barely drawn a breath after his climax when James gripped Allison's hips tightly and they both moaned in completion.

A final swipe of her tongue caught the last drop of semen on the tip of House's penis. Allison grinned up at him. She loved it when she could make him loose control.

"Get that damn grin off your face," House grumbled with a frown. "I wasn't supposed to come yet."

"I don't know why not." Allison shifted, and James pulled out of her with a soft squishing sound. "I'm not the only one who's allowed to come."

"Yeah, yeah. This was supposed to be for you and Jimmy here, not me." House pulled her up so that her head was resting on his shoulder. Thankfully he didn't do any strenuous rolling around and his leg, for once, was quiet.

"So what's next House?" James asked as he lay next to Allison's backside and threw his arm over the both of them, "besides recuperation?"

Allison giggled as she grabbed James's hand and pulled him more snug against her and House. Letting out a huge yawn, she looked back over her shoulder at James and then swiveled her face towards House, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted."

James soon could hear her breathing even out and knew that she had slipped into sleep. He looked over Allison's head at House and softly said, "Thanks Greg." They stared at each other, both thinking of how much their friendship, and now Allison, meant to them.

Not wanting to encourage Wilson, House looking at the ceiling grimaced slightly, "For what?"

"For being my friend. Not every man would be willing to share his woman with another man," he exhaled a long sigh of contentment and drifted off to sleep.

House watched them both as they fell deeper into their sleep. A profound feeling of peace overcame him and he wondered why he had been so scared of love. The two people he really needed in his life were right here, in his bed. Even though he had never said the words, they knew without having to hear them that they were loved. For tonight, at least, there were no shadows in his heart.

Fin.

_I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
